ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Elysium
What is the Tower of Elysium? The Tower of Elysium, or ToE for short, is an ascension-based tower in Ring 4 that was released on January 6th/7th, 2019 along with the ring itself. Besides focusing on platforming, the tower more or less focuses on puzzles, with every even floor (except for 7) having a form of puzzle, with platforming to balance it. This tower should be cleared after Tower of Terrible Mondays or Tower of Linonophobia. This tower was initially listed as Difficult but was moved to Hard. It is also a community tower made by MapleJavas. Beginners Guide Before Starting the Tower * Before you start this tower, you will want to practice jumping from a conveyor consecutively. Make sure you can at least do them most of the time as the later layers use this mechanic a ton. Starting the Tower * Layer 1 (Intro Floor): This layer is completely comprised of simple jumps. However, there is a conveyor that can sometimes be annoying. After some jumping, you will eventually reach the second layer. * Layer 2 (Invisible Path Floor): After a couple of jumps and a loose platform, you will come across a room with seemingly no floor. By looking up, you can see it is actually an invisible path. Either follow this or use the guide on the right to make it to the other side. After this, just head to the right and complete the 2D Platformer obstacles to get above the invisible path room. Once you get up, simply walk across the tightropes, do a couple of easy jumps, climb the truss, and jump across a couple of loose platforms to the next layer. Continuing the Tower * Layer 3 (2D Conveyor Platformer Floor): This layer starts with some conveyor jumps. Just go fast and you'll be fine. Next up is a few jumps that are sitting on a super fast conveyor. Just don't touch the conveyor and you'll always make it. After a few upwards jumps and some pushing platforms, you'll reach another 2D section. Just like the last, its pretty simple. * Layer 4 (Roman Numeral Invisible Path Floor): This layer continues the 2D section. For these, you can just walk across the gaps with shift. Once leaving the area, you can do the next section in two different ways. You can either do it the intended way and go across the roman numeral path or do a risky climb onto a staircase. If you chose the former, just go across the numbers in counting order (if you don't know roman numerals they go like this: I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX). If you chose the latter, jump onto the lava brick above the 2D section. Quickly jump to the other side and arch jump onto the stairs. If you do it right, you will climb onto the stairs. After walking across some stairs that head in many directions and doing an out-in jump, you will reach the next layer. * Layer 5 (Break Floor): This layer is self-explanatory. Just walk until you reach the next layer. * Layer 6 (Mirrored Platforms Floor): This layer is mostly comprised of just a long obstacle course that is pretty self-explanatory. Just be careful as it is entirely outside and you'll be fine. Once you head back inside, you'll reach the puzzle section of this floor. The gimmick here is that the platforms on the left (where you stand) aren't real and the ones on the right (behind the glass) are. If you are having trouble with this part, use the video on the right as a guide. * Layer 7 (Nonogram Puzzle Floor): The first part of this layer is comprised of two parts: a conveyor jump and a picross/nonogram puzzle. Do whichever you want first. For the latter, the first set is done for you (just follow the filled in bricks). The second set's solution is shown on the right. For the conveyor, just jump at the right time twice and you'll make it. Since the buttons are timed, it is recommended for you to do the conveyor first. After crossing the bridge created by the buttons, do the out-in jumps on the left side as to not hit your head on the cube. After jumping across the cubes and doing the conveyor jumps that seem like luck but aren't in reality, climb the ladder to the next layer. * Layer 8 (Pillar Climb Floor): This layer is completely comprised of jumping across simple bricks. However, some of the jumps can be skipped. To find them, measure the gap inbetween the brick you're standing on and the one above you. If it is 10 studs, this means that you can climb up to the higher brick. This can be used twice-one of which skips the realigning section. Finishing the Tower * Layer 9 (Conveyor Maze Floor): This layer starts with a huge loose platform. At first, it can be hard to nail it every time. But, once you do it a couple of times, it becomes easy. As a side note, this platform can sometimes get stuck sideways, forcing you to restart. After this are some semi-precise rope swing platform jumps. Just jump from the edge and you'll be fine. Now, the layers main mechanic starts. Conveyor Jumps. For the first two, just jump right before you slide off to make it to the next platform. After this are some conveyors that require you to keep jumping but are nothing compared to what you just did. After some lava jumps and another sloped conveyor jump, you'll reach a lava spinner. The long platform after this is actually lava. Once again, you must use the glass to navigate. After climbing a ladder, you'll reach a maze of conveyor jumps. If you've mastered these, this shouldn't be a problem. If you haven't, this could be your worst nightmare. Either way, the correct path is shown on the right. Once you make it, climb the truss to the final layer. * Layer 10 (Sudoku Puzzle Floor): This layer starts with some lava spinner evasion. At this point, you should be able to do these easily. After the ladder is the final puzzle. The solution is once again on the right (click the image to enlarge). After reaching the truss, climb it, walk across the floating islands, inspect the giant tree, and touch the winpad to earn your well deserved victory. Music *Floor 1: Tower of Heaven - Stairway to Revelation *Floor 2: Tower of Heaven - Indignant Divinity *Floor 3: Tower of Heaven - Full moon Revenge (Remix) *Floor 4: Stardew Valley - Mines (Magical Shoes) *Floor 5: Cave Story - ~Balcony~ *Floor 6: Tower of Heaven - Luna Ascent *Floor 7: Cave Story - Moonsong *Floor 8: Cave Story 3D - Living Waterway *Floor 9: Cave Story - Running Hell *Floor 10: Rivals Of Aether - Luna Ascension EX Trivia * The tower is heavily based on Tower of Heaven, an indie game released by Askiisoft in 2009. ** This can be seen more apparent in the earlier version, where the tower had textures on every part, each with a game-boy palette on them. * The tower was originally supposed to be called Tower of Ascension, however Tower of Anger already took that abbreviation. * According to the hidden Fidjo in Ring 4, this is the best tower. However, in reality, this tower has been fairly controversial in the community, but it's not the best tower. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-05-18 at 12.32.50 PM.png|ToE's portal toe.png|ToE's badge Category:Towers Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:Ring 4 Category:Hard Category:JToH